


Knight for the Night

by taekoyasuhiro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Celesgiri - Freeform, F/F, Violence, celegiri - Freeform, celestia is a princess, kirigiri is a knight, nsfw topics (chapters including are labeled), wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoyasuhiro/pseuds/taekoyasuhiro
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri loathed being a woman. She was far smarter than most of the men in the kingdom yet seen as less just for her gender.She was going to prove to everyone she could handle just as much as the men did.Kyoko was going to become a knight.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

“Kyoko, you must be more feminine we’ll never find you a suitor if you don’t.” Her father warned pushing her elbows off the table,

She glared at him placing her elbows back onto the wooden frame, “I need no suitor, father.”

“Nonsense! Who will care for you and your children? You must find a suitor before you become too old to wed!” He countered.

“Maybe I’d like to become too old to wed! Maybe I shall live in a large house by myself and become an old hag!” She groaned. These arguments with her father were proven to be quite useless as he would not budge. It wouldn’t be long before he found someone to give her away to.

“I’m going to meet with a few possible suitors tomorrow. Once I’ve approved of them you shall pick from the three no exceptions, Kyoko.” He spoke sternly.

She had a plan to get away before then though. Her plan was to become a Knight for the Royal Family, the Ludenbergs.

“I anticipate their arrival, father.” She mumbled.

That evening she sat in her room staring in her mirror longingly. She had two options here, either cut her hair off entirely or...

She grabbed a ribbon from her drawer tying her hair up neatly. Most men did have long hair so this could pass for her.

She gathered up her things shoveling them quietly into her satchel. Escaping would be a piece of cake for her she used to do it a lot to hang out with her friends near the stables.

-:-

“Does your father know you’re doing this?” Makoto questioned watching the girl sneak from her window.

“Makoto, I am nineteen, he doesn’t own me.” She scoffed shoving the bags into his hand.

“Well—He _does_ ”

“silence yourself.”

It took them around two hours to make their way to the castle. It was a large black estate covered in vines and other shrubbery. It was cluttered yet somehow precise and very organized yet incredibly chaotic.

That described the Ludenberg family pretty well. The town the two of them came from was very against the Ludenberg family if they were to ever find out they had become Knights for them they’d be shunned from the town forever.

“Did you bring what I requested?” She asked turning to face her friend.

“Uh-huh, here.” He handed her his clothes.

After a quick change she was now almost completely androgynous. It wouldn’t be easy to tell she was a woman.

“State your business.” The knight at the front gate commanded.

“We—We’re here to train to become knights, sir!” Makoto stammered.

“This isn’t an easy job, boys, why don’t you go back home...” He chuckled at the two of them.

“No! We’ve traveled a very long way to do this.” He refused.

He blinked. They might’ve been young but they seemed to be determined to come all this way.

“Allow me to speak with the others to see if we are in need of anymore Knights.” He agreed.

“You won’t regret it!” 

A moment passed and the Knight re-emerged holding a scribed letter in his hand,

“It seems we are in need of a Knight to guard the Princess as well as a Knight to guard the front with me, would these roles be fitting for you?”

“I request to be with the Princess.” Kirigiri spoke in her deepest of voices. This would take a toll on her throat quickly.

“Very well. You’ll start training tomorrow, you mustn’t waste time to sleep.” 

-:-

Kirigiri put her blood, sweat, and tears into becoming a Knight.

Two weeks had passed since their arrival to the castle. During that time they spent the entire day training and the entire night sleeping.

This was far harder for her than she anticipated but nonetheless she was doing exceptionally well plus the other Knight’s became quite fond of her as well.

She still hadn’t been detected yet. No one suspected a thing.

She felt the slightest bit of guilt for leaving her father behind but alas he would’ve sold her to some older man and she couldn’t have that.

“Knight Kirigiri I believe you are trained enough to finally become the Princesses primary Knight.” Her mentor spoke proudly, “I’m quite proud of your improvement.” 

“Thank you for your training.” She bowed, “shall I pick up my armor from the blacksmith?”

“You shall. It will be waiting for you there. After you put it on please meet me by the Castle’s doors.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Her very own custom built armor. It fit her so perfectly. This was everything she had dreamed of doing. She had done just as well if not better than the men around her.

Now she would become the Princesses primary Knight. This was a high achievement that many could never reach yet she had done it in just a few weeks.

“Princess Ludenberg allow me to introduce to you your new primary Knight.” The other Knight began, “Sir Kirigiri of the Knights of Ludenberg.”

She bowed at the Princess, “it is an honor to serve you.”

A snarl formed on the Princesses face, “of course it is.”

Kirigiri wasn’t accustomed to such snobbish behavior. She should’ve expected this coming from royalty.

“I must leave now. Best of luck to you, Kirigiri.” The other knight whispered patting her armored shoulder.

She stood watch with the Princess for hours. All she had done all day was eat fruit. Was this really what she had to train for weeks to do?

This was like babysitting the village toddlers. Anyone could sit here and watch her eat fruit.

She couldn’t believe she had just trained this much to just have—

“I need you to fetch me something.” She spoke for the first time in hours,

“What might you need?” She asked turning her attention to the woman.

She sighed, “I need you to go to the kitchen’s quarters and get me a quarter of bakers chocolate.”

“That’s fairly bitter, Princess, wouldn’t you like something sweeter?” She suggested.

A low sinister chuckle emitted from the Princesses chest, “are you...doubting me?”

“N—No! Of course not!” She stammered her voice going a bit higher.

“Ah, my mistake—you see for a second I thought you may be ill in the head. I’d hate to have to send you to the guillotine on your first day.” She began laughing after her statement. She knew this would make the Knight nervous.

“I’ll go get your chocolate.” She muttered exiting the room.

Was she...allowed to leave the Princess alone? Shouldn’t there be a servant to do this? Nobody told her about this during training so she assumed it must be alright.

It didn’t take her long to retrieve the baker’s chocolate. It took her even less time to arrive back at the room.

Celestia was sat on her bed embroidering a small piece of cloth. It wasn’t any design Kirigiri was familiar with but it was beautiful nonetheless.

“Here you are.” She sat the metal plate onto the bed.

She didn’t even say thank you. The nerve of royalty...acting like they deserved to be treated like this.

Last time Kirigiri checked they weren’t the ones fully trained in jousting...most of the royals couldn’t even read.

They were just overpaid toddlers.

That’s the government for you, she supposed.

She crinkled her nose in disgust as she took a bite of the chocolate, “this is inedible.”

_Told you._

-:-


	2. Chapter 2

-:-

A month into working for the rather difficult Princess showed Kirigiri just how aggravating working for royalty could really be.

Some days they’d do nothing but sit in her room all day while Celestia critiqued Kirigiri’s fashion choice. (It wasn’t like she could wear anything BUT armor.)

Other days they’d go to the courtyard so Celestia could scream at the gardeners while they landscaped.

The list continued on but reminiscing on it only left Kirigiri with a killer headache.

Celestia sat her embroidery down, “I wish to be taught self defense.”

“Pardon?” Kirigiri asked raising an eyebrow, “are you allowed to learn that?”

“Even if I wasn’t you have to do what I say.” She smirked crossing her arms.

“Princess, I’m not sure if this is a good idea. I’d much rather my head stay on rather than your father retrieving it from the guillotine bucket.”

“Please! Father doesn’t have to know—women should be able to do it too.” She begged.

Kirigiri thought a lot about herself in that moment which was probably why she agreed to doing it.

“Alright. We’ll do it in the ballroom so you won’t get injuries.” She caved.

“Marvelous!” Her lips curved into a large grin.

After their session the two started to get along a little bit better. Celestia learned how to properly weld and use a sword along with other things. Kirigiri was rather proud of how quickly she learned things.

Later in the night Celestia sat on the balcony of her room watching the stars in the sky. It was a cool summers evening to most it was luxurious however to Kirigiri it was burning up. If this was any indication as to how the following months would be in this armor she was going to dread it.

“Would you join me out here?” She requested turning back to look at the Knight.

She nodded taking her place next to the Princess, “it’s a rather pleasant night.”

“It is. As a little girl I loved watching the stars with my Father. Now he’s too busy finding me a suitor to even speak to me.” She muttered.

“My apologies.” Kirigiri apologized, “my father was doing the same.”

“How silly for your father to be looking for a suitor for you...you’re a man.” She scoffed shaking her head.

“He’s a funny man.” She smiled thinking about her father. She wondered how he was doing now without her.

“Where do you come from?” Celestia had never been interested in speaking to Kirigiri...why had she all of the sudden taken interest?

“I came from a small village with a friend. Growing up I was told not to pursue my dreams as they were too...unachievable.”

“What was your dream?”

She laughed a little bit too femininely, “to become a Knight.”

“But you’ve done it.” She blinked, “why not go back to rub it in their faces?”

“It’s not that easy—“

“Oh but it is! We must go take you to rub it in the peasants faces!” She disagreed.

“Princess—we don’t have to do that.” She reassured her.

“Oh but we must!” She smirked hitting her metal shoulder, “I can’t wait to see the looks on their poor little faces.”

“That’s not very ladylike to speak so poorly on your own people.” The Knight warned.

“I’ll speak to them however I wish to.” Celestia turned her nose up, “I’ll have a carriage ready for us in the morning. You mustn’t be late.”

This wasn’t good...if she returned to her town they’d reveal her secret. Not to mention how dangerous it would be to take the Princess to such a shady part of the kingdom.

But the Princess wouldn't budge. She was stubborn and had her heart set on rubbing it into the other villagers faces.

So now they sat in the back of a horse drawn carriage. Kirigiri was anxiously awaiting their arrival. This would be the end of her career as a knight—maybe even the end of her life.

“Your breathing is echoing loudly through your helmet, won’t you take it off?” Celestia suggested.

“I’m fine.” She replied.

“If you insist.” Celestia mumbled beginning her embroidering again.

It was a rose bush she was stitching into the cloth. Kirigiri admired her ability to stitch such a small piece she could never be that precise.

A few hours later they entered the town only to be greeted by a large mob awaiting their arrival.

“This...isn’t good.” She muttered to herself, “Princess wait in the carriage.”

“No—I want to go out as well.” She pushed.

“No. You are to wait here until I say it’s alright.”

“How dar—“

“Quiet, Princess.” She warned exiting the carriage.

“Where is she!” A man shouted, “we want her head!”

“I want her horse!” Another one shouted.

Kirigiri drew her sword shaking it at the crowd, “enough! Anyone else who threatens the Princess will be executed!”

That voice. It clicked in a few villagers heads.

“Is that Kyoko—the farmers daughter?” A man accused.

Celestia was watching through the window of the carriage as the fight broke loose multiple men coming at her Knight at once.

These were not small men either. These were the larger men of the village probably lumberjacks and butchers. Celestia started to doubt if Kirigiri could handle all of these men alone.

“Back up!” She was trying her best to fight them off but it was becoming difficult. This was an ambush.

She didn’t check behind her. A crucial mistake.

Her helmet was thrown revealing herself to the entire crowd.

“It is her! The wench is posing as a Knight!” They gasped, “she betrayed our village! Kill her!”

She continued to fight. Her lungs felt like they were going to collapse as she dodged and lunged at the grown men.

She leaned closer to the carriage mustering up enough strength to block the attacks for a brief moment, “Princess—I need you to run.”

She was giving it her all and yet still wasn’t even making a mark in the crowd...this could be it for her.

She would die protecting the Princess but only be known as a fraud for her gender. It pained her to go out this way.

She fought until she fell to the ground her body gave up underneath her.

Her sword was picked up from her fingertips.

-:-


	3. Chapter 3

Kirigiri didn’t die during that fight, no, instead she woke up to a stinging pain in her abdomen.

A force held her down, “keep still.”

Her eyes lazily opened up revealing the force in question.

Celestia rang out her rag dipping it back into the bucket after she placed it back on the large wound on Kirigiri’s abdomen.

Her passiveness stunned the Knight. She couldn’t believe that the Princess even considered helping her.

“Princess.” She coughed the pain was hitting her a lot harder now that she was awake, “...why woul—“

She couldn’t handle the pain. She felt herself wince followed by a shout at the pressure applied to the area.

Celestia didn’t reply she was far too focused in tending to the wounded Knight’s wounds. Her hands carefully worked on stopping the bleeding she wasn’t quite sure what would come next.

She looked over at her embroidering kit then back at the large wound.

“You’re not...” Kirigiri’s eyes widened.

Celestia brought her finger up to her lips before pushing her back down onto the bed.

She threaded her needle then held it over the small candles flame. She could only hope this would help if not she had just injured her for no reason.

Stabbing the needle into her skin enticed a loud yell from the woman followed by soft crying. This was proving to be excruciatingly painful alas Celestia knew if she didn’t her protector would be dead.

It took her no longer than a few minutes passing to completely seal the wound with the thread. She was quite satisfied with her work too and it had stopped all the bleeding.

She brought the wet cloth over the wound again cleaning up the remainder of the blood.

A tea kettle whistled in the background startling the two women.

She eyed the Knight for a moment making sure she wasn’t...well—dead.

After dusting herself off she went to retrieve the kettle pouring it’s contents into a small teacup. She blew on the liquid before bringing it over to the bedside sitting at chair eye level to Kirigiri.

“I apologize, Princess.” Her breathing was ragged and slow it started to worry Celestia.

“Hush now.” She whispered bringing the teacup to her lips.

Kirigiri mustered up enough strength to drink the liquid. It was bitter in taste...it might’ve been hints of peppermint? She couldn’t quite tell in this state.

Once empty the cup was sat at the nightstand beside them the room filled with a thick silence only broken by Kirigiri’s heavy breathing.

Celestia pressed her palm to her forehead. She was clammy her body was fighting as best as it could but even it couldn’t keep up with the wounds she suffered.

She moved her hand to caress the jawline of the Knight admiring her battle scars. She was now adorned with a busted lip and eyebrow. Thankfully none of them did too much damage to her face and the new scar to her eyebrow might even be attractive.

She felt a small blush creep to her face at the thought of that. Kirigiri with her armor on and her hair down along with that eyebrow slit would be almost irresistible for the Princess.

“You needn’t apologize to me. It is clear you are very loyal to me.” Celestia finally spoke.

Kirigiri took a deep breath in followed by a small whine of pain, “am I to be executed for lying?”

Celestia’s eyes widened, “how could you think such a thing? You’re far too valuable to be executed.”

“Forgive me, Princess, but you are aware I am a woman?” She asked closing her eyes again.

Celestia’s hand trailed from her face to her shoulder rubbing it tenderly, “You killed five grown men in that fight you’ve proven yourself to be capable enough to protect me.”

“Even so—“

“Kyoko.” She spoke sternly, “it will remain between the two of us and the two of us alone.”

“Thank you, Princess.” She was growing tired the pain was still evident thankfully she was getting somewhat used to it.

She wiped a stray tear from the knight’s face before getting up from her chair, “I will allow you to rest. I will come to check on you in the morning. Goodnight, Knight.”

“Farewell, Celestia.” She yawned closing her eyes.

-:-

“Able to walk on your own?” Celestia asked watching the Knight lift herself up in bed,

“I believe so.” She nodded trying to get up.

She hadn’t been bathed since the battle with the exception of Celestia cleaning her wounds. No one was to be in her wing of the castle at this time, The Princess promised if anyone did they’d be executed.

She was struggling to walk at first but eventually brought herself to do it with a small limp. Celestia was ghosting her movements just incase she were to fall.

“I had the maid draw a bath she’s left the wing now.” She explained opening the bath quarters door.

“Allow me to assist.” Celestia grabbed at the clothes only to be met with Kirigiri grabbing her hand firmly,

“I...don’t wish for you to see me in such a state.” She muttered looking at the ground. Her face dusted with a light red color.

Celestia wasn’t having that. She knew it would take mere seconds for Kirigiri to fall and injure herself.

“I’m not sure how my stitching will hold up in the bath. I think it’s best if I bathe you outside of the tub.” She explained trying to make it sound more medical.

Kirigiri’s face grew even redder at the thought of that. Was she really to be bathed like that?

“If you insist...” She took her seat removing her undergarments.

Celestia knew Kirigiri was athletic but to see her body in all of it’s glory....it left her quite distracted.

The Knight cleared her throat obviously embarrassed at the gawking taking place.

Celestia repeated the process of dunking the sponge into the tub then rubbing it on the woman’s body. She was still dirty from the battle that had taken place so Celestia did her best to restore her to a better state.

She carefully cleaned around her wound not wanting to mess with any of the stitches. It showed no signs of infection yet which was a very good thing—it meant whatever Celestia had done was correct.

The last thing to manage was Kirigiri’s mop of hair. Celestia removed the ribbon allowing her lilac spread to cascade down her back ending at the small.

Her hair was beautiful down in fact Celestia even envied the woman’s natural hair. It was a beautiful shade and very lengthy she wondered how she managed to pass as a man for this long with hair as feminine as this.

“Your hair is marvelous.” She spoke lathering it with soap.

“I was planning to cut it.” She replied closing her eyes she was enjoying the treatment.

Celestia removed her hands from her hair and placed them firmly on her shoulders rubbing them softly, “I’d prefer that you refrain from doing so.”

She let out a sigh of content followed by a low moan. Maybe she was enjoying the Princesses touch a little _too_ much.

“How do you wish for your hair to be done?” Celestia asked running cups of water through the mane,

“I don’t do anything to it.” Kirigiri replied shivered at the water that had grown cold during her massage.

Celestia smiled wrapping a towel around the woman, “I’ll do something with it.”

“It’ll just be put away when I wear my armor don’t waste your time, Princess.”

“I’m afraid your armor was stolen during that battle. Not that you would need that anytime soon anyways.” Celestia mumbled as she dried her off.

“I do not plan to sit around and heal. I have a duty to protect you.” Kirigiri wasn’t not happy with the idea of a break.

“Your armor won’t be done for another weeks passing, you’re unable to work until your wound is healed and your armor is completed.” Celestia countered helping her up.

She groaned followed by a roll of the eyes, “I don’t need to heal.”

“Stubborn as ever—Kyoko you’re not working until you’re healed and that’s final.” Celestia muttered sliding the day gown over her shoulders.

There was no argument after a Princess tells you it’s final. Ultimately she had more power than Kirigiri did so she’d just have to suffer.

Celestia ran her brush through her hair unknotting the tangly mess it baffled her how easily it twisted itself together.

She took a few strand from the side of her hair braiding it neatly tying it off with black ribbon.

That was a middle point between the two of them. Not too much styling but not too little.

She was to return to her bed after that. She needed to rest as much as she could even if she didn’t want to.

Celestia joined her by her bedside beginning another embroidering project.

Kirigiri was bored out of her mind. She wanted to go do something—to go protect the princess...

Wait. How did she protect the Princess during that battle if she blacked out?

“Princess?” She asked greeted by the woman looking up, “did you...fight the rest of the men?”

Celestia lowered her needle a large smirk meeting her lips, “I learned from the best.”

“How did you manage to do that?”

“I heard you fall to the ground and after that my instincts just took control. I felt nothing besides determination to get you home.” She replied nonchalantly, “they stabbed you—if you weren’t already aware.”

“You risked your life to save me? You could’ve replaced me within a day.” She thought the Princess was being irresponsible by risking her life for someone as disposable as a Knight.

Celestia on the other hand certainly thought the other way around even taking offense to the comment, “rid your mind of that sort of thinking immediately.”

“There are so many men that could take my place in a heartbeat. Do not risk your life over me again, you’re too important for the Kingdom to lose.” She was being serious, she was not on board with the idea of the Princess dying for her.

Celestia leaned forward snatching the woman’s face into her hand, “how dare you.”

“Pardon?” Had she offended her?

“How dare you imply that you’re not worth fighting a battle over. I’ve had many Knights die serving me but never have I risked my life to save one alas the time I do she’s ungrateful.” Her words were angry but her face showed another emotion. She had started to cry.

Kirigiri brought her hand up to the Princesses face cupping it tenderly as she wiped away a tear, “I am always grateful to you, Princess. I just wish that you would not put me over your own well-being.”

Royalty was never allowed to show any sort of emotion towards someone beneath them. She just couldn’t resist when it came to her Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirigiri was growing restless with each passing day. There was only so many things to do whilst bedridden. Celestia was company enough but even that proved to become rather difficult.

Kirigiri was starting to feel a different way towards the Princess a way that would surely get her executed if ever revealed. 

She couldn’t help the feeling she got in fact anytime she got it she began to feel dirty. It was wrong to feel that way towards another woman the church along with the King very clearly expressed that if people of “that kind” were to be caught they would be publicly executed.

The thought of that alone was enough to keep Kirigiri from ever mentioning it.

Celestia started her morning routine. She opened the curtains, started tea, cleaned Kirigiri’s wound, then started breakfast. It was something she grew accustomed to and even started to enjoy.

She was liking the amount of time she got to spend with Kirigiri off duty. Normally she was stiff as a board and hard to interact with she hoped once she was back to work she wouldn’t revert to that stiff personality either.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Not much was to be said between them really they had been together for almost a week now with no breaks so it wasn’t like the other had any news to share.

Kirigiri pulled her stomach up looking at the stitching. It was almost completely healed maybe now she could finally touch it.

She went to trace the stitching only to be stopped by Celestia’s iron glare. Guess she couldn’t touch it yet.

“Sitting in bed all day does me no good.” Kirigiri groaned laying her head back on her pillow, “I’d like to walk.”

“Where would you like to walk?” Celestia asked wiping her hands on her handkerchief.

“Around the wing.” She replied staring out the window, “without my armor I cannot leave the wing.”

“That’s correct. If anyone were to find out...” Celestia didn’t like to think about that so she changed the subject, “I know what we’ll do.”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to teach you how to ballroom dance.” She smiled proudly.

“I’m not much of a dancer.” Kirigiri rubbed her neck as she dragged another sip of tea from her cup.

“I’ll make you one.” She reassured her.

-:-

“Your rhythm is all off—you must follow my movements.” Celestia drilled into her head, “how am I ever going to bring you to a ball.”

“I’ll remain in the carriage while you go.” Kirigiri joked.

“I’d forbid that. You are not to leave my side.” She shook her head.

She led her into another part of the waltz, Kirigiri took a step forward right onto the Princesses foot.

“Forgive me, Princess.” Her eyes widened but the Princess only laughed.

“You’re doing terribly, Kyoko.” She giggled tilting her head back, “follow my lead again.”

Celestia did the steps again guiding Kirigiri with her hands. Eventually after stepping on Celestia’s foot at least five times she got the hang of it.

“Ah, and you said you weren’t a dancer.” She laughed softly.

“I suppose it was a talent I hid so well even I didn’t know of it.” Kirigiri teased.

“Going to large events can be so tiresome for me, Kyoko.” Celestia sighed, “especially with how lonely I’ve always been.”

“You have?” Kirigiri asked lowering her hand to the small of her back.

“I’ve never had companionship. Father would never allow that—you’re the first.” She explained smiling sadly, “that’s why I wish to protect you the way you protect me.“

Kirigiri smiled at the woman moving a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Princess, I find that very flattering.”

“Call me Celestia.” She requested, “it’s only fitting that you do.”

“As you wish.” She agreed.

“As much as I’d wish to stay in this position perhaps we should get you back to bed. You’ve been up on your feet for quite sometime now.” Celestia suggested.

“Right. My apologies, Princ—Celestia.” She corrected.

-:-

What happened in the ballroom had stunned Celestia. Sure she had been thinking about Kirigiri in that way for ages but now she couldn’t keep the woman off of her mind.

Kirigiri lay sleeping on the bed in front of her. To pass the time she sat embroidering a small pillow. She decided to go with small chrysanthemums on this pillow like the ones in her garden.

This one was a gift to her knight so it had to be absolutely perfect.

Night was growing near by the time Kirigiri awoke, “It’s best I go fetch your dinner.”

“I haven’t an appetite.” Kirigiri yawned rubbing her eyes,

“You must eat. Appetite or not.” Celestia countered.

Leaning forward she sat the embroidery on the other side of Kirigiri. She’d come back for it later.

For now she needed to check her wounds then go to get dinner.

She lifted Kirigiri’s day gown up revealing her torso. This would leave a nasty scar once healed but it still showed no signs of infection. She could’ve lost Kirigiri to this wound.

Celestia leaned down examining the stitching carefully, “I will return momentarily.”

“You shouldn’t walk alone at night, Celestia.” Kirigiri warned, “allow me to come with yo—“

“You cannot do that.” She denied, “I’ll be alright.”

“It is my duty to protect you. I will not let you leave without protection.” Kirigiri started to stir in the bed.

Celestia grabbed her shoulder pulling the woman back down onto the bed, “I am able to protect myself. You did teach me how to do that, no?”

“I reckon I did.” She frowned feeling a little unneeded.

Celestia curled a strand of her hand through her fingertips, “it won’t be long before you’ll be able to go with me.”

Kirigiri turned away frustrated with the situation at hand.

Celestia pulled the blanket back over the woman’s body leaving her shortly thereafter. As much as Kirigiri disliked the idea of resting deep down she knew it was what was best.

Venison with potatoes was for dinner tonight. Kirigiri was growing accustomed to eating food for the wealthy before this her diet mainly consisted of barley, oats, and the occasional meat. It was rare for her village to have such luxurious items for someone like herself.

“Wine?” Celestia offered pouring her own into a chalice.

She denied it opting for water instead—wine was another thing she wasn’t used to having.

“On the pillow you’ve been working on...what are the flowers?” Kirigiri questioned picking up the fabric,

“Chrysanthemums.” She replied setting her cup down, “my father had them imported here for me.”

“Are they your favorite?”

“On certain days. Other days I prefer tulips, or roses, or sometimes even bluebells.” She hummed.

“Is that perhaps why you’re so bossy to the garden staff?” Kirigiri teased.

“Absolutely.” She replied in all seriousness.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. The occasional sound of cups being put down and forks clinking the plates echoed on the castle walls.

“I would prefer if you were to stay in my quarters tonight.” Celestia spoke quietly.

“Has something been eating at you?” Kirigiri questioned, “a sound at your window?”

“No. I wish to keep you close during the night—-to monitor your health.” She felt her face turn red, she hoped her lie was realistic enough.

The Knight smiled, “I’ll join you then.”

-:-

Her room was extravagant. She had a large bed covered by a red velvet canopy that took up most of the room.

Along with that was a vanity carved from dark cherry oak wood amongst other beautifully carved pieces of furniture.

She had tapestries hung from the walls of familiar fairytale scenes. It was clear her room hadn’t been updated from her youth.

Celestia pulled the canopy back allowing the two of them entrance into the darkness. She’d normally draw the canopy’s curtains back but she wouldn’t want someone to walk in on them in sharing the same sleeping quarters.

Not that it would really matter, however, she’d just have them executed.

“How do you feel about women, Kyoko?” She spoke into the darkness, “I find them entrancing.” She replied, “without women the Kingdom would be in ruins within hours.” 

“Father says people like that deserve death.”

“As does the Church.” Kirigiri added, “alas, I’d rather be executed than to leave your side.”

She reached her hand out placing it on top of the Princesses own. She accepted it twining their hands together, “that is mutual.”

“Will you change that when you become Queen?” Kirigiri hesitated to ask she almost didn’t want to know the answer to that.

“I’m afraid the Queen has no real power.” Celestia let a small chuckle fall from her lips “My suitor will control the kingdom.”

Kirigiri felt a bit of jealousy from this, “and who might that be?”

Celestia turned on her side now facing the darkness in front of her where Kirigiri lay, “I believe you might know him, he’s part of the King’s court.”

“Provide me his name.” She tried to show fake enthusiasm but to no avail.

“Hm,” Celestia traced Kirigiri’s arm scribing playful shapes with her nails, “Sir Kirigiri. He’s one of the best Knight’s that we have—he’d have to be to watch someone as valuable as the Princess.”

“The next time you see him,” Celestia leaned forward laying her chin on the other’s shoulder, “will you tell him of my request?”

Kirigiri swallowed taking a shallow breath in, “I’ll let him know.”

Celestia leaned closer to her ear, “I am eagerly awaiting his response.”


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed since Kirigiri’s fight in the village. Her armor was finally completed and her wound was fully healed not without a nasty scar left in it’s wake though.

The entire month Kirigiri had been reminiscing on that night she shared with the Princess in her bed. It made her feel a way she couldn’t quite explain it was a fuzzy feeling almost. Neither woman had brought it up since that night but they couldn’t keep it off of their minds either.

Kirigiri was now placed next to the Princess as she ate dinner with her Father. They only met for such a meal once a month as he rarely ever had enough time to see her.

“Celestia.” Her father began placing his wine glass on the table, “you are to meet with possible suitors tomorrow evening. I expect you’ll be on your best behavior as they are from very prestigious Kingdoms.”

Celestia felt a pit fall to her stomach. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was forced into a marriage even so she didn’t like it.

“Father,” She began twisting her fork into the yam on her plate, “am I allowed to pick my suitor?”

He laughed a loud laugh that echoed off the castles walls, “You? Women are far less capable of making decisions such as these.”

“I do not think that.” She countered, “I am to spend the rest of my life with him why do I not have a say?”

“This isn’t about love, my child. Do you think your Mother and I actually loved each other?” He scoffed, “marriage is for power.”

Kirigiri shifted uncomfortably placing her hand on the back of the chair the Princess was sat in. She was afraid she’d have to calm her down before she began to argue.

“Right.” She closed her eyes, “forgive me, Father.”

“I’m pleased to see you’ve come to your senses.” He mumbled shoving another wing of pheasant into his mouth.

He disgusted Celestia—all men disgusted Celestia. She hesitated before taking a long sip from her wine glass, “may I be excused?”

“No. You are to finish your meal.” He denied.

Crashing echoed on the hallway walls followed by the sound of clanking metal hitting the floor. It was a group of Knights running past the room and into the garden.

“Sir Kirigiri.” Makoto called from the hallway entering the room.

“O—Oh King Ludenberg—My apologies! I was unaware you were here.” He bowed to the man.

“State your order of business.” He ignored the apology.

“I am here to retrieve Sir Kirigiri. S—....He is needed by the Knights.” He explained nervously.

“Why must my Knight go?” Celestia inquired eyeing the poor boy down suspiciously.

He began fumbling with the fingers of his armor, “there has been a breach of security—we can’t find the criminals.”

“A breach of security!” The king shouted slamming his fists on the table, “who is responsible for this?”

“I am not sure, sire. I can ask the lea—“

“I want them all executed.” He interrupted him, “understand me, boy?”

“Yes!” He bowed again, “I will relay that message.”

“You can’t execute the Knights! Have you gone mad, Father? We haven’t enough for them to be executed.” Celestia reasoned. To see Celestia being the reasonable one in a situation was rather rare.

“Hush now!” He warned as the maid slipped his robe on, “Sir Kirigiri you are to take my daughter away from here for the time being. She isn’t to be near such violence.”

She nodded, “Yes, King Ludenberg.”

“I am not leaving!” She shouted back.

Kirigiri grabbed her shoulder leaning closer to the raging woman, “I ask that you contain yourself.”

Celestia rambled on as her father and Makoto exited the room. She couldn’t believe he wouldn’t even trust her enough to stay and defend her own castle.

Men were the epitome of fools.

“We have to leave.” Kirigiri lead the Princess out of the dining hall and into the hallway.

“No we do not.” She countered, “I am not leaving.”

“The King ordered me to take you away. If I go against him he’ll have me executed.” Kirigiri argued.

“Then I suppose he’ll have both of our heads because I will not leave!” She crossed her arms looking away from Kirigiri.

“Celestia.” Kirigiri gave her an annoyed look followed by a raise of the eyebrow.

She ignored her placing her nose up in the air snobbishly. She was not the type to budge once she was set on something.

-:-

“Unhand me!” Celestia shouted as Kirigiri hoisted her over her back, “that’s an order Kyoko—let me down!”

“I’m afraid not.” She mumbled walking forward, 

She stopped in front of a servant “I need a carriage for us to the North Tower immediately.” 

“Yes, Sire.“ He bowed, “follow me.”

-:-

They now sat across from each other in the carriage. It was a very silent ride to say the least.

Celestia was staring Kirigiri down with daggers. She was beyond furious that she would go against her orders.

Kirigiri didn’t care. She knew that this was the best way to protect the Princess even if she didn’t realize it.

“Here.” Kirigiri grabbed her satchel rummaging through it. She pulled out the embroidery kit passing it over to the woman across from her.

She mumbled something under her breath as she snatched it from her hands.

“That wasn’t very ladylike.” Kirigiri teased staring out the window.

Celestia shot her another glare, “you do not have permission to talk to me.”

Kirigiri removed her helmet placing it on the seat beside her, her hands trailed up to her hair untying the ribbon keeping it together, “that’s a shame.”

“Certainly is.” She muttered stitching passive aggressively.

Kirigiri leaned forward, “I am aware you feel I have betrayed you. You must know that I only do what’s best for the safety of you.” 

Celestia stabbed her needle through the pillow placing it down in her lap as she looked into the Knight’s eyes, “why would you not let me stay?”

“You’re not meant to fight.” Kirigiri explained, “the King would’ve been furious.”

“Women can fight—you proved that.” Celestia frowned.

Kirigiri brought her armor clad hand up to the Princesses face caressing it gently, “I’m afraid someone of your status shouldn’t be—“

The carriage came to a screeching halt slamming Kirigiri forward into the Princesses lap.

“Kyoko!” She shouted her face glowing bright red, “s—stay in your own seat!”

Kirigiri pulled away profusely apologizing to the half crushed woman in front of her, “I best check on why we stopped.”

She tied her hair back up sliding the helmet back on. Walking around to the front of the carriage revealed the problem.

The driver was dying from a sword through his stomach. She put the poor man out of his misery stealing the sword from his chest in the process.

“Reveal yourself!” She shouted pulling her sword out pointing it towards the large woods, “whoever did this you are to be executed!”

“Aw, you think you could execute us? You must be the King’s Jester.” A voice mocked walking closer to her.

A man emerged from the forest followed by a taller woman, “what’s in the carriage?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” She replied keeping a close eye on the man.

He was a leader of sorts—she could tell by the way he presented himself. The woman behind him held a sword which was shocking to Kirigiri.

She looked incredibly dangerous she had bright red eyes and hair neatly tucked in braids. This was a woman trained to fight.

The man on the other hand looked...smaller. That was the best way for the Knight to put it.

“I do not wish to fight—allow us to be on our way.” Kirigiri warned.

“Us? So there’s someone IN the carriage!” He laughed, “the Princess, maybe?”

He moved closer walking towards the carriage doors only stopped by the force of Kirigiri pinning him to the ground her sword placed firmly against his neck.

“I’m going to warn you one last time to leave before I have your head.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Peko—open the carriage!” He shouted.

The woman swung the door open.

It was empty.

Kirigiri’s eyes widened she was just as shocked as they were.

“Kill her!” He shouted unexpectedly,

“Huh—“

A whacking noise followed by a thud echoed off the forest trees.

She was out cold for now.

“Celestia—get back in the carriage.” Kirigiri groaned pulling the man up by his clothing.

“Unhand me!” He grimaced trying to break free, “you’ll both regret this!”

“I don’t believe you were listening when my Knight requested for you to both leave.” Celestia dusted her dress off, “take your friend and be on your way.”

“No! We’re taking you with us!” He shouted back followed by a whistle.

“There’s more of them—Celestia into the carriage!” She shouted.

“I’m not taking orders from you, Kyoko.” She mumbled drawing her own sword from the back of her dress.

“Where did you get that?” Kyoko pinned the man to the wall slamming his face into it to keep him from making anymore noise.

Celestia didn’t reply instead she stabbed the sword deep into the man’s leg, “call off your group of tyrants.”

“Gah—I refuse!” He winced, “o—once they see what you’ve done you’re through!”

Kirigiri couldn’t control both her prisoner and Celestia at the same time. This was proving to be quite the struggle for her.

A noise came from the bushes. There were more of them and once they found them they wouldn’t hesitate to kill the two women.

“You shouldn’t have done that, you broad!”

“Broad! How dare you—do you have any idea who you are speaking to?” She hissed pointing her bloodied sword at the blonde.

“No he _doesn’t_ so let’s keep it that way.” Kirigiri grunted slamming his head into the metal carriage.

He was knocked out cold—not dead—just knocked out.

“We have to go.” Kirigiri grabbed her satchel from the busted carriage. She could hear the noises from the forest getting closer this wasn’t going to be good.

“I want to fight the others!” Celestia whined.

“Absolutely not.” They were almost here.

“Kyoko! You always get to fight I never—“

Celestia rambled on and on about how unfair it was Kirigiri wasn’t paying attention though, the sounds of footsteps were approaching them—and very quickly at that. Without hesitation she picked the Princess off of her feet holding her in a bridal position, “we can argue later.”

Now she had to see if she could run in this heavy armor AND hold an entire woman in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The North Tower sat vacant for more than ten years. It used to be the holding cell for prisoners from other Kingdoms but that was updated a very long time ago.

Kirigiri assumed it wouldn’t be too far off from where they were. They were far away from the broke down carriage by now *thankfully* Kirigiri managed to run fairly well.

The Princess had a very small frame making the weight not too much more than usual, “I can walk on my own now.”

“Stand close to me incase I have to pick you up again.” Kirigiri let her down.

The heat rising in her armor was starting to get to her. It was incredibly hot outside even for night time she’d have to take the helmet off soon.

They walked side by side in the woods. Darkness looked upon them ready to swallow them whole.

Celestia wouldn’t admit it to the Knight but she was terrified of the dark. This situation was proving to be less than comfort for her.

The woods had many sounds. Crickets chirping, owls hooting, other animals howling in the distances, the sounds of rocks and sticks crunching beneath their shoes, and the sound of Kirigiri panting echoing out of her helmet.

“Take that off.” Celestia muttered growing annoyed with the woman, “you’ll pass out.”

“I can’t take it off.” She refused, “it’s against code.”

“I do not care.” Celestia reached for the helmet sliding it off. She cringed as sweat dripped from the entrance onto her hands.

Kirigiri was bright red covered in beads of sweat from all the running they had done, she started to feel guilty for not listening to the Knight and forcing her into that situation.

“It...It’s in the distance.” Kirigiri huffed pointing to the large tower.

“Thank heavens. I do not think you’ll last much longer in this heat.” Celestia grimaced wiping her hands on her dress.

“My apologies for my appearance, Princess.” She was embarrassed to be seen in such a state by the woman. She didn’t know why it made her feel that way—normally she didn’t care about her appearance.

“That is a foolish thing to apologize for, Kyoko.” She scoffed tapping her nails on the helmet.

-:-

The tower smelled of rotted wood and dirt. How long must they stay in such a horrible place? Celestia was disgusted by it the minute they entered.

“How dare Father send us to such a place.” She scowled, “where are we to sleep?”

Kirigiri slid the piece of wood over the door locking it in place before searching the rest of the way, “I believe the bedroom is at the top.”

“The wood is rotting beneath our feet—are we sure that this is safe?” Celestia questioned.

“My house was in worse conditions and it sufficed.” Kirigiri shrugged as she struggled to slid her armor off.

“Let me assist you.” Celestia offered sliding her hand into the side of the armor untying it.

“Thank you.” She praised dropping the metal to the floor.

Something on the woman’s back caught Celestia’s attention, “hold still.”

“What is it?” Kirigiri groaned.

Another gash. Most likely produced by the blonde man in the woods but Celestia hadn’t seen him strike her?

“You’ve got an injury.” She frowned, “I haven’t any bandages with me.”

“It’ll be alright leave it as it is.” She reassured her.

“As you wish.” Celestia walked away examining the staircase, “you go first.”

“Me? Are you afraid of the dark?” Kirigiri teased.

Celestia hesitated, “...no.”

“You are! Oh how darling are you, Princess!” She fake swooned.

“Silence yourself!” Celestia’s face grew red with embarrassment, “I am not afraid of the dark!”

“You are too!” Kirigiri laughed, “you poor thing.”

Celestia ignored her turning away from the Knight entirely.

“Alright I’ll go first.” She agreed, “but be careful down here alone, I’ve heard a monster lives on the bottom floor.”

“Kyoko!”

-:-

It was a small room at the top. It consisted of a wooden table, a stove, a queen sized bed, and an oil painting of the old Knight who used to guard this tower. That was now placed against the wall as it ‘creeped’ the Princess out.

Celestia lit the candles around the room while Kirigiri shut all of the curtains. If those tyrants were still out in the woods they’d be looking for them by now.

“How will they know we are here?” Celestia asked, “won’t they believe us to be kidnapped from the abandoned carriage?”

“If they aren’t to us in two nights we shall make our way back to the castle.” She replied tying the curtains shut.

“Very well.” Celestia agreed.

“I was surprised to see you stab someone, Celestia.” Kirigiri turned the woman who was focused on lighting a flame.

“He was going to hurt you, no?” She looked up.

“I do not know.” Kirigiri replied, “you did what you saw fit to protect me. Thank you.”

She bowed to the Princess.

“Stop that.” Celestia pushed her back up, “you’re not beneath me.”

“Why yes I am.” Kirigiri disagreed.

Celestia shook her head, “you and I are equal. I do not see you as anything less than a princess.”

“Me? A princess?” She scoffed, “no thanks.”

“I think you’d make a fine Princess.” Celestia teased, “probably far better than myself.”

“I’m not as hotheaded nor dramatic enough to fill your shoes.” She quipped.

“Ouch.” Celestia hissed followed by a tsk, “how would the kingdom feel to know you spoke so lowly of me?”

“Mixed.” She shrugged, “oh—I saved this before we left.”

She laid the half-completed pillow into the other woman’s hands, “you’ve been working on it for quite sometime.”

“That I have...” She grinned, “it was very thoughtful of you to retrieve this for me.”

“It’s my job.”

“If you weren’t paid to be my Knight would you still stay with me?” Celestia asked laying the pillow onto the small table.

Kirigiri didn’t have to think, “absolutely.”

“Your loyalty knows no bounds—it’s charming.” Celestia sighed, “those rebels in the forest...could they be part of the raid at the castle?”

“It’s possible.” Kirigiri confirmed, “I haven’t the first clue how many there are.”

“And if they find us here?” Celestia began removing her clothes changing into her nightwear.

Kirigiri averted her eyes staring at the cracked floor boards, “I suppose we’ll have to handle them. As much as I detest the idea of you fighting—you’re capable of doing so.”

A wide grin appeared on the Princesses face, “so you agree I am fit to be a Knight?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself—I never said that.” She corrected, “I believe you’re good to have in a fight.”

“As I thought.” Celestia smirked setting the kettle on the stove, “and here you thought I was a damsel in distress.”

“You’re always a damsel to me.” Kirigiri muttered laying back on the bed.

Celestia joined her shortly there after handing her a cup of tea. She faced the window next to the bed peeking through the curtains, “blow the candles out.”

Kirigiri did as she was told and blew all the candles out in the room leaving it almost pitch black with the exception of the moonlight sliding through the curtains.

Celestia opened the curtains revealing the night sky outside of it. From this high up she felt like she could almost touch the clouds, it was beautiful.

Kirigiri took her spot next to her laying her teacup on the windowsill, “I’ve been thinking about your request.”

“Which request?” She took another sip from her cup.

Kirigiri rubbed her hand against her neck awkwardly had she really forgotten of the request?

“When you asked me to court you.” Kirigiri replied.

“Oh.” Celestia deadpanned, “Kyoko—I’m afraid that no longer stands.”

“I—It doesn’t?” She stammered. She had just made a fool of herself she might as well resign right on the spot.

“No.” She sat her own teacup down, “you heard what my Father said. I’ve grown to believe there is no such thing as happy endings.”

“I—I apologize.” Kirigiri fumbled with something in her hand sliding it back into her pocket. Not without taking the attention of the Princess though.

She grabbed her wrist pulling the woman’s hand out of her pocket, “show me what you have.”

“I ask that you don’t.” Kirigiri denied alas the Princesses grip was firm and unmoving.

She pulled the item out of her hand holding it in the moonlight. It was a ring.

“Kyoko...” She whispered rotating it in the light. Each gemstone glimmered in the moonlight it was a ring fit for a Queen.

“May I have it back?” She asked turning herself away. If she could dig herself in a hole right now she would anything to get her out of this embarrassing moment.

Celestia slid the ring onto her finger, she had even gotten the sizing correct. Her heart began to ache at the thought of her Knight making such an item.

She wondered when she even had the time to make this. It was very rare that she ever left the Princesses side how long had she been working on this without her knowing?

Kirigiri couldn’t believe she had been so ignorant—how could she have even mentioned such a hollow request to the Princess. She should’ve known that she didn’t mean anything by it the first time. This would cause nothing but trouble between the two of them.

She laid the ring back in the Knight’s hand closing her fingers back around it. She tried to make herself speak but the words refused to come out the room fell into a fit of awkwardness.

Kirigiri slid the ring back into her pocket as she got up from the bed, “I’m going to take watch downstairs.”

Celestia nodded still not moving from her spot next to the window. She couldn’t bring herself to face her she was far too ashamed in herself.

-:-

Kirigiri stood watch downstairs all night as she was unable to fall asleep. She couldn’t rid her mind of the embarrassment she had just put herself through.

The Princess was to marry someone of royal status. That could never be Kirigiri—not to mention Kirigiri was a woman. The Church forbid such behavior she should’ve known better.

The crickets outside taunted her with their singing as the trees began to laugh in the wind. It felt like the entire universe was mocking her failed attempt.

She looked down at the ring between her fingers. It had gemstones far more extravagant than she could begin to pay for. In fact she’d be in debt to the gem collector for years over this ring.

She had bought them three nights after the request during the middle of the night.

Every night after that while Celestia slept she would go down to the blacksmiths quarters and learned how to create the ring. All of that was just wasted time.

By the time they got back to the castle she was sure she could find a replacement to protect the Princess. She felt her time with the woman had been enough, there was no need for her to have an admirer such as Kirigiri. She’d be married soon all that Kirigiri would cause is discomfort.

She wanted to leave the tower right now. She wanted to run away back to her father but she knew she made a commitment to protect the Princess so she shoved that idea to the back of her mind.

“Kyoko?” Celestia called from the top of the stairs.

“Hm?” She replied quietly in hopes that the Princess wouldn’t hear her.

“Would you join me up here? I’ve made us morning tea.” She requested.

She couldn’t say no to her. She didn’t even know what would happen if she said no to her possibly an execution, “I’ll be right up.”

The Princess was sat at the wooden table stitching away at her pillow. Her eyes didn’t even divert to the Knight as she entered the room. This was off to a terrible start.

“I appreciate the tea, Celestia.” She said quietly taking her place across from her.

“I haven’t anything to prepare breakfast.” She replied, “I don’t wish to starve for the next night. May you go out and find something?”

“I can.” She agreed, “it could take me all day.”

“Alright.” Was all she said back. Even in the beginning of her job as the Princesses Knight they hadn’t been this awkward. She was starting to really feel the repercussions of her actions now.

“Leave the ring.” She added.

“Pardon?” She nearly choked on her tea.

Celestia finally looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags placed beneath them it was evident she hadn’t had much sleep either, “the ring. I wish to keep it here.”

“Why?” She asked nervously, “if you wish to destroy it please reconsider—I’ve spent a fortune on it.”

“I don’t wish to destroy it!” She countered, “how dare you assume such a thing of me.”

Kirigiri removed the ring from her pocket placing it carefully on the table between them, “I will return soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sir, the heat must be consistent or the ring will not fit correctly.” The blacksmith corrected holding the metal over the heat again.

“Forgive me. I’ve never created such a thing before.” She apologized watching the fire burn.

“Needn’t worry, child!” He boomed, “that is why I am here.”

“This ring has to fit perfectly.” She added, “I don’t believe she’ll settle for anything less.”

“Sounds like you’re attempting to marry my wife!” He joked sliding the hot metal around the rod, “throw the water over it.”

She did as she was told splashing the bucket of water onto the metal. A loud hissing noise filled the room almost too much for Kirigiri’s ears to withstand.

“Now we’ve got the base shapin’” He explained, “where are the gemstones?”

She handed him the pouch of jewels. He was surprised by the array of gems these were not cheap at all, “my boy, who might you be attempting to marry?”

“The Princess.” She replied.

“The Princess?” His eyes widened, “wh—why didn’t you say so! We hafta’ make this perfect!”

-:-

Kirigiri splashed the creek water onto her face shaking her out of the distant memory. The Blacksmith had given her a false sense of hope—a hope that she might have a chance at marrying her.

She was a fool to believe him.

This morning proved to her the damage was unfixable. She had burned the most important bridge in her life.

The only way to distract herself now was to focus on hunting. Thankfully she had found a bow with a few arrows in the tower’s toolshed. This would be enough for her to catch something.

She just needed to focus on the task at hand. Not her other issues looming above her.

-:-

Celestia was dealing with her own guilt. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the ring. It was beautiful and matched her so well.

She looked over the color pattern again. Red, Yellow, Blue, and Purple. It felt so familiar to her yet she couldn’t put her finger on it.

She placed the ring back down and began to start on her embroidering again. To no avail she couldn’t even complete a single stitch without thinking of the Knight—in her defense this was a gift to her after all.

She stared at the flowers she had already completed. That’s when it hit her.

Roses, Tulips, Bluebells, and Chrysanthemums.

That’s why she chose these gemstones.

Celestia was an idiot to deny her such a thing. How could she have been so selfish. It was in her nature to believe power came first which was exactly what she had done.

But no, what she should’ve done was put her happiness first. Put the Knight’s happiness above power.

She’d have to talk to her once she returned to the Tower.

-:-

Nightfall. Kirigiri still hadn’t returned.

Celestia was growing a bit uneasy. She shouldn’t have taken this long to return, had she gotten lost?

Or worse had she gotten kidnapped? How selfish Celestia was to send her off alone like that. She didn’t even consider the possibilities of danger.

She’d have to go out and find her—she needed to protect her. It was the least she could do after putting her through so much distress.

She grabbed her sword and made her exit off into the woods to search for her Knight.

-:-

“Celestia?” Kirigiri called from the bottom of the tower, “forgive me for taking so long.”

She pushed the door open—it was unlocked. Panic began to settle in her stomach, “Princess?”

She ran up the stairs to an empty bedroom. This wasn’t good, had she been kidnapped?

She shouldn’t have left the Princess alone. She was selfish to put her feelings before the Princesses safety. Now she’d pay the ultimate price for losing the woman.

Execution.

She had to find her—she had to save her wherever she had gone.

She grabbed her sword quickly running into the woods in search for her damsel.

-:-

The woods was starting to frighten Celestia. She wasn’t fond of the dark at all and the sounds of animals made her uneasy. She wanted to find her as soon as possible so she could go back to the tower.

A branch snapped behind her followed by footsteps. Someone was in the woods with her.

She began to panic. No—that wasn’t what Kirigiri would do. She had to prove she was just as fit to be a Knight as she was. Whoever this was was about to be captured.

She followed the footsteps in the dark. The only thing providing her light was the half moon even that didn’t help. She could make out the figure in front of her enough to determine they were alone.

Before they could even react she had them pinned to a tree her sword placed neatly against their throat threatening to strike.

They grabbed her sword sliding it to the ground as they reversed the roles. They now hand Celestia pinned to the tree their hand gripping her neck firmly.

She let out a strained cough followed by a small whine of pain,

“Unhand me you heathen!” She managed to yell spitting in their face while kneeing them in their stomach.

They didn’t respond for a minute until they started to laugh removing their hand from her neck, “I’m so frightened.”

Her face turned bright red, “Kyoko?”

“Would you remove your knee from my stomach? It’s starting to hurt.” She winced.

She removed herself apologizing profusely, “I thought something had happened to you! Why didn’t you arrive back sooner?”

“I had bad luck catching anything.” She explained, “I thought something had happened to you so I went out to look.”

Celestia hugged her tightly probably squeezing the breath out of the poor girl in the process, “I was afraid you had left me.”

Kirigiri sighed running her hand along her back comfortingly, “I would never.”

She cleared her throat awkwardly, “forgive me for choking you.”

“You are forgiven. I apologize for having a sword to your throat.” She mumbled letting go of the woman.

“You had a good hold on me. I’m proud of you, Celes.” She praised picking the abandoned sword up from the dirt, “shall I escort you back to your tower?”

“Please.” She replied, “I don’t like the dark.”

“Yet you still went out to find me, why?” She asked leading the way back.

“Did you pick the gemstones randomly?” She ignored the question staring at the dirt path below them.

“No.” She responded, “may we please put that behind us? It’s shameful for me.”

“You’re ashamed of asking me?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” She answered by this point they had reached the door to the tower. Kirigiri opened it allowing the princess to go in before her.

A deer lay dead on the ground frightening Celestia. This must’ve been what Kirigiri had caught.

“I’ll bring it upstairs.” She mumbled grabbing the heavy animal.

-:-

They ate the meal in silence occasionally staring at the injuries the other had caused. Celestia had a hand shaped bruise on her neck while Kirigiri had a small cut to the side of her neck. Neither was very major but still enough to sting a little bit.

“When we arrive back to the castle I’m going to resign.” She whispered looking down at the chipped bowl.

“What?” Celestia looked up her eyes widening, “what compelled you to choose such a thing?”

“You will be married soon. I’m afraid my presence would provide you nothing but uneasiness.” She replied, “it will be easy to find someone fit to protect you.”

“N—No! I won’t have that.” She refused.

“Princess, I’m afraid I’ve ruined my standing with you.” She was firm in her choice, “I’ll see you in the morning. Please be ready to leave at dawn.”

“Kyoko!” She got up from the table following the Knight down the stairs, “let’s discuss this—please!”

She sat in the chair facing the tower door ignoring the presence of the Princess behind her.

“Fine!” She shouted, “if you wish to abandon me then so be it! I’ll have plenty of Princes at my doorstep when you leave!”

Kirigiri wiped her tears away silently as she listened to the woman’s rant. She didn’t want to add fuel to the fire so she allowed the woman to continue.

Celestia felt herself begin to tremble, “so that’ll be it? You’ll resign and we’ll never see each other again?”

Kirigiri felt herself working up a sob, “yes.”

Celestia wasn’t satisfied with that response. She made her way in front of the chair holding the Knight by her face, “tell me—tell me right now that you do not love me!”

Kirigiri lowered her gaze to the floor, “you know I cannot do that.”

“If you can’t even do that what makes you believe you have the power to up and leave?” She taunted bitterly.

Kirigiri removed her hands from her face shoving them back away from her, “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	8. Chapter 8

The birds chirped outside of the tower singing their usual morning song. Waking up Kirigiri in the process. She must’ve exhausted herself last night and fallen asleep at her post.

They’d have to leave soon. Nobody had come for them yet so it was time to head back on their own. She estimated they’d be back by nightfall if they made good time.

She wasn’t sure what she’d do once she returned. She couldn’t go back to her home town—not after she had murdered half of them.

She’d have to set on a journey to elsewhere. Perhaps another kingdom, maybe?

Enough focusing on that, it would need to be something she’d decide once she escorted the Princess back home.

“Princess, it’s time to leave!” She shouted to the top of the tower.

Minutes later the Princess emerged carrying a tray of teacups with her. She placed them on the downstairs table tapping it calmly, “come sit.”

“We haven’t much time.” Kirigiri was just trying to save herself the argument.

She continued to tap waiting for the woman to do as she told.

She gave in taking a seat across from her, “thank you for the tea.”

Celestia didn’t reply. Instead she slid a small box covered in a small ribbon over to the Knight.

She looked up at the woman with hesitation unsure of what to make of the item. She unraveled the ribbon opening the box up.

Inside was the pillow she had been working on for weeks. It had the small embroidering of flowers in the middle with words written at the bottom.

_How lucky am I to have a flower to last me through every season?_

Kirigiri felt herself wanting to cry. She looked up at the Princess who was avoiding eye contact she was too prideful to show her emotions, “I wanted to send you off with a gift so you weren’t to forget me.”

“How could I forget you?” She sniffled wiping her tears.

“Stop that.” She whispered, “you’re going to make me cry.”

“Forgive me.” She felt her voice crack.

“It’s best we be on our way then.” Celestia cleared her throat interrupting the moment, “as you said we haven’t much time as you’ve told me.”

“Right.” She huffed wiping her tears away, “we should be there by sundown.”

-:-

After a long *and silent* journey they finally reached the castle. The guards were surprised to see the two frantically shouting something over the wall.

“Is there an issue?” Kirigiri asked.

“A prisoner we’ve collected admitted to murdering the two of you.” The Knight at the gate explained, “the King has been mourning the loss for days!”

“Father? Where is he?” Celestia asked pushing in front of Kirigiri.

“He’s went off for the time being to mourn you. We shall inform him of your arrival immediately!” He left after that.

The entire court acted as if they were seeing ghosts. They never expected to see the two again let alone see the two alive.

“I’m uncomfortable.” Celestia spoke quietly to Kirigiri.

“As am I.” She replied opening the castle door.

-:-

Kirigiri began packing up her sleeping quarters. All of her own clothing and memories along with the pillow Celestia had given her. She knew this would be best for the both of them, it was clear to her Celestia needed to be with someone of much higher status.

A knock echoed off her door.

“Just a moment!” She replied in a deep voice,

“It’s just me.” Celestia replied through the door.

“C—Come in.” She allowed.

Celestia was now in her nightwear holding a small candle in her hand, “I wanted to see you before you left.”

“Is there something you wish to discuss?” She asked tying the strings on her bag.

“I’d hate to send you without any food so I....—“ She felt herself beginning to choke back a sob.

Kirigiri knew this wasn’t going to be easy but watching her cry was the most heart wrenching thing she had went through, “I give you my thanks.”

She accepted the wrapped box placing it with the other bags on her bed.

“I ask that you give me a moment.” The Princess requested shakily, “this is proving to be far more difficult than I anticipated.”

“I haven’t much time. Once the King comes back he’ll have me executed if he knew I were to leave.” She really just wanted to leave the situation, unable to handle these sorts of emotions.

She pulled the Knight’s hand into her own placing a small box in the middle before closing it back, “do with this what you wish.”

She looked down at the box examining it’s weight, “may I open it now?”

“No.” She denied, “you are to open it when I leave.”

“Alright.” She agreed, “I suppose this will be goodbye.”

“Yes—I suppose it will.” Her voice quivering.

Kirigiri pulled the Princess into a hug allowing her to sob quietly into her chest. She couldn’t fool herself—she was crying too.

They stayed like this for a moments passing just enjoying the touch of the other for the last time.

“The ring.” Kirigiri spoke quietly, “the colors are from your favorite flowers.”

“I know.” She whispered pulling away, “you’re the only person to remember that.”

“I believe I’m the only person you’ve told.” She teased wiping a tear from the other’s eye, “whoever takes my position make sure they remember that too.”

“I will.” She agreed.

-:-

Kirigiri snuck out of the castle that night and didn’t look back. She made it halfway through the forest before finally opening the box she had been given.

Alas, she hadn’t gotten the chance to open it before footsteps interrupted her.

“Hey! You.” A voice called through the woods.

She slammed the box shut shoving it into her pocket, “who goes there?”

A woman appeared...the woman they had fought just days before, “about time I ran back into you.”

She bowed her head and extended her hands forward, “do whatever you wish. I no longer have the desire to remain living.”

The bright eyed woman face grew confused. She was sure this was some sort of trap alas Kirigiri wasn’t lying—she really didn’t care.

“Do you wish to speak to someone?” The woman asked quietly,

She looked up and around, “wh—what?”

“About why you’re feeling such a way?” She stepped closer.

“I...” She felt herself begin to tear up, “if you may.”


	9. Chapter 9

__

The birds chirped and the wind danced through the garden kissing the petals of ever flower.

__

A small blanket was laid out in the middle sat on it was the Princess and her Knight.

__

She was watching a bumblebee tend to the flowers around them while Kirigiri focused on sharpening her blade to draw the attention off of how hot it was in her armor.

__

“These are bluebells.” She grazed they flower’s petals with her fingertips, “one of my favorites.”

__

“So you’ve told me. They’re rather pretty this time of year.” She commented looking up from her sword.

__

“You’ve remembered my favorite flowers?” She grinned plucking a bluebell from it’s stem.

__

“Of course.” She replied accepting the flower from the Princesses hand.

__

Kirigiri held that flower with her. She had never let it go even now miles away from the Princess she still held onto it.

That was a long time ago. A distant memory the two had shared during her time as her Knight.

She looked down at the dried flower in her hands then back up at the sky. She still wasn’t sure if returning would be right—had they already replaced her? It had been months so that could be a possibility.

She had just returned from the horrifying adventures she had with the rebels. She didn’t even want to think of the things she endured.

She touched the scar on her face taking a long deep breath. This had taught her what it was like to truly be alone.

-:-

Her room was empty the next time Celestia went to visit it.

Her room was still empty the next month.

And the next month.

It had been three months since the departure of her beloved Knight.

It wouldn’t be long before a new Knight would take her place. Once Celestia had informed the King of her Knight’s disappearance, she still hadn’t brought herself to do so.

She grew quiet and reserved after that. She wasn’t yelling nor did she lose her temper she simply sat at her throne embroidering.

She felt lifeless without her Knight at her side alas even an engagement ring wouldn’t repair the damage Celestia had caused. She had ruined the one chance she had a true happiness all for the sake of power.

She was a fool. The worst thing she had done was tell Kirigiri she’d have a Prince to replace her—no Prince could replace her.

Makoto nearly broke the door down in his rush to enter the room, “P—Princess!”

“Yes?” She asked arching an eyebrow at the boy.

“I need your assistance.” He requested.

“Why would you need my assistance?” She sneered.

“It’s Kyoko. She’s outside—“

Celestia zipped past Makoto without so much as a second thought.

She fell forward onto the cobblestone pressing her palms flat onto it as she tried to crawl. Her arms gave up halfway in result she now fell completely onto the burning ground.

Her entire body began to ache and shake she had pushed herself all the way here yet couldn’t continue any longer. She was beyond the point of exhaustion by now.

“K—Kyoko!” She shouted running to her aid, “what has happened to you?”

She looked filthy her tangled hair covered her face and her entire body was covered in a film of sweat.

Celestia moved her hair back revealing the woman’s face. Her own filled with shock at the discovery.

She had a large scar going from the top of her left eyebrow to the lower part of her cheek her eye clouded over in a milky-white color.

“I’m so tired, Celestia.” She whispered her voice fragile and small.

“Makoto—help me.” Celestia lifted one side of the Knight while Makoto tended to the other. She was a heavy woman due to her large muscles that had only gotten larger through her time away.

“I need you to fetch me an aid kit as well as a fresh day gown.” She instructed to Makoto as they lowered her onto her bed.

“Yes, Princess.” He agreed running off to get the items requested.

-:-

She lifted the woman up in bed sliding her clothes off carefully, this was when she finally saw the extent of the injuries Kirigiri had suffered.

She had scars covering her body some old and some rather fresh. She looked pale in comparison to her usual state and exhausted. Whatever she endured was beyond Celestia’s comprehension.

“Stay still.” She requested bringing the sponge to her body.

Kirigiri did as she was told, it felt good to have a shower—even if it wasn’t a conventional one. She had been sleeping on the forest floor for months with the exception of the time she spent as the tyrant’s prisoner. 

Celestia whilst scrubbing her in took notice of something. She grabbed her hand looking at the ring placed upon it, “I didn’t expect this.”

“Why not?” Kirigiri asked curiously.

“I was afraid I had ruined our chances during our fight at the tower.” She replied.

“You did no such thing.” She disagreed.

“That’s comforting to know.” She laughed lightly, “you should rest now. I shall come to check on you in a little while.”

Celestia dropped the sponge into the bucket setting it to the side while she tucked the Knight into bed.

“Alright.” She yawned snuggling into the bed.

Celestia pressed a small kiss to her Knight’s forehead, “shall I blow the candle out?”

“No!” Kirigiri panicked, “forgive me—just leave it lit, please.”

Celestia was shocked at the sudden outburst but did as she was told leaving the candle where it lay lit.

-:-

“Kyoko, I’ve brought you something to eat.” She knocked on the door entering after.

Kirigiri was sat up in her bed sharpening the blade of her sword, “thank you.”

“Shall I stay?” She asked laying the tray down.

“If you will.” She laid her sword beside her bed accepting the tray of food. Celestia day at the edge of the bed watching as the woman slowly began to eat.

She was in a way rationing the food as if she weren’t to eat again for awhile. Celestia figured being alone like that must’ve been hard but she never expected it to be this traumatizing.

“What happened to you?” She questioned.

“I’d rather not discuss my...journey.” She replied taking a sip of water, “forgive me for my unkempt appearance.”

“I’ve told you time and time again—you needn’t apologize for such things.” She rolled her eyes.

Kirigiri’s grip tightened on the cup, “I had forgotten.”

“I wish that I would have never allowed you to leave, look at you now you’re famished and traumatized.” Celestia cursed herself.

“This is my own fault. Do not blame yourself for my ill choices.” She reassured her, “I made a mistake leaving you.”

Celestia moved forward laying down her head sat in the Knight’s lap, “I’ve missed you terribly, Kyoko.”

“Forgive me, Princess.” She whispered brushing her thumb against the woman’s nose, “I’m grateful to have found my way back to you.”

“As am I.” She sighed closing her eyes, “I can’t imagine what all you’ve done in these past few months.”

“Have you found a suitor?” Kirigiri asked.

“I’ve been refusing every possible suitor the moment they entered my throne room.” She recalled, “I might have bruised the egos of a few men.”

“More than a few.” Kirigiri corrected, “I see you’re wearing the ring.”

Celestia lifted herself up now face to face with her Knight, “I see you’re wearing mine.”

“Ever the perceptive, hm?” Kirigiri smirked wrapping her hands around the other’s waist,

“I certainly am.” She sighed laying her head on Kirigiri’s chest, “I’ve missed you terribly.”

“I’m staying right here.” She reassured her pressing a kiss to her shoulder, “you needn’t worry, Princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

This wasn’t the first time Celestia had nursed Kirigiri back to health. She didn’t mind doing so in fact she loved the dynamic change.

Normally Kirigiri was the provider of the two of them but for now it was opposite. Celestia wanted to make sure she was feeling more than better before she returned to her position.

It took hours to brush through the knots in Kirigiri’s hair. It was a painful and daunting task alas not once did she complain.

Celestia tied a part of her hair neatly in a braid tying it up with a black ribbon, “never allow your hair to get to such a state again.”

“I didn’t want it to become this way.” She replied quietly staring at the bedroom floor, “they took my brush.”

“Who?” Celestia asked running her hands through the woman’s hair.

Kirigiri winced at the feeling of her hands in her hair pulling away quickly, “a woman.”

“You must be more specific.” She stepped forward facing the Knight.

She was nervous to speak on such things. Normally Kirigiri was never nervous—this was a change from her normal rough exterior.

“Do you recall when we fought the two criminals at the carriage?” She asked chewing on her bottom lip.

“I do.” She nodded, “what about them?”

“They—They found me the day I left the Castle.” She explained rubbing her hand along her arm anxiously, “we began to do things as a team...however their leader was...an unforgiving one.”

Celestia felt her blood begin to boil had she heard her correctly? 

“Where is it?” She asked holding back her anger,

“You needn’t worry.” She whispered, “I managed to escape.”

“How many were in the group?”

“There were sixteen.” She replied, “the leader was not included.”

“I’d take you as one to stay alone.” Her eyes widened, “Kyoko—I’m impressed.”

“I had no other choice.” She murmured feeling the scar on her face, “the leader got a few good hits in on me as well.”

Celestia learned down sliding her hand across the scar, “I think you look attractive with this new battle scar.”

“It’s embarrassing.” She replied sliding her face out of the Princesses grasp.

She pulled her face back, “it is not. It shows a symbol of power not many men could survive such an injury as that.”

“I find myself to be injured quite often.” She huffed making eye contact with the other woman finishing it with a sad smile.

Celestia leaned forward kissing the other’s nose, “you’re lucky to have me to nurse you back to health every time.”

-:-

Celestia placed Kirigiri’s clothing neatly on the clothespin outside. She assumed they hadn’t been washed since she left the castle those months ago.

The sunlight hit her shirt allowing it to become transparent revealing something in the pocket.

Celestia fished it out curiously unfolding the paper.

It was the embroidery she had done for her. The pillow was long gone but even after she kept the stitch.

Celestia smiled as she tucked it back into the pocket. She was happy to have her back home.

-:-

“How do we play?” Kirigiri asked tilting her head in confusion.

“It’s quite easy you see a chessboard is like our court.” She began to explain the ins and outs of Chess and thankfully Kirigiri caught on quickly.

“What does the winner get?” Kirigiri asked placing her pawn to the side.

“Hm...” Celestia hummed sliding her pawn over, “the winner gets to sleep in the others bed tonight.”

“Wouldn’t we both win then?” Kirigiri pointed out.

“That’s the point, Kyoko.”

-:-

Nightfall came shortly thereafter. After dinner the two went to Celestia’s room, she insisted that Kirigiri start sleeping in her room even after she had won the match.

Kirigiri didn’t like the dark nor did Celestia so they decided to keep the candles lit. Finally they had something they agreed on.

“Kyoko.” She whispered turning around in bed, “did you miss me at all?”

Kirigiri leaned forward catching the smaller woman in her hands, “my heart ached everyday we were apart.”

Celestia laid her head against her chest, she slid her hand down to the bottom of her gown pulling it up.

Once pulled she began tracing the site where her first scar lay. The stitching had been pulled out long ago but in its wake laid one of her nastiest scars.

“Do you like them?” She smirked, “got them all myself.”

“Hush yourself. They worry me.” Celestia scolded tracing a few other scars.

“Worry not about me.” She reassured, “I am as strong as an Ox.”

“It’s alright if you aren’t.” 

“Hm?”

“Strong as an Ox...it’s alright if you aren’t anymore.”

Kirigiri ran her hands through the black mop of hair, “I have to be to protect you.”

Celestia leaned her head upwards now inches away from the other’s face, “I’m asking you not to take on the role as my Knight.”

“You don’t wish for me to be your Knight?” As much as she tried to hide the hurt in her voice it proved to be unsuccessful.

“I wish for you to be my wife.” She replied, “if that is al—“

She shoved herself forward gently kissing the Princess,

Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a whimper tugging on the other’s dress hem.

Kirigiri pulled her hair lightly in an attempt to deepen it further only riling the Princess up more in the process.

She pushed her knee between the Knight’s own shifting herself up against her core enticing a breathy moan followed by a grind from her.

“Celes...” She whispered onto her lips, “you mustn’t do that.”

Celestia pulled away, “do you not wish to be intimate?”

“I—I do! It’s just I am far too exhausted.” She replied a red shade of blush falling to her face.

“You wish to wait then, yes?” She asked sliding her knee away.

“Yes.” She confirmed, “if that is alright with you.”

“As you wish.” She reassured her kissing her nose lovingly.

Kirigiri hid her blush by covering her face in her chest, “goodnight.” She said muffled by the lack of space.

“Are you embarrassed?” Celestia teased, “it’s alright if that made you feel good.”

“Stop that.” Kirigiri groaned shaking her head, “I am not to be discussing such lewd things.”

“Honeybee, you must learn to get in touch with that side if we are to be married.” She tsk’d rubbing her back soothingly.

“Honeybee?” She questioned pulling herself away from her chest, “is that what you’ve called me?”

“Yes. A honeybee.” She confirmed moving strands of hair out of the woman’s face, 

She crinkled her nose getting ready to tease the Princess until she realized how much sentiment she had put into it, “it’s new...“

“You hate it don’t you?” She groaned covering her eyes with her hands.

“I—I never said that!” She gasped pulling her hand away.

“You didn’t have to say it! I can just tell.” She whined pulling away turning entirely away from her, “I’ve wanted to call you that for ages.”

Kirigiri wrapped her arms around her from behind peppering small kisses onto her shoulder, “I ask that you continue to do so, bluebell.”

“Bluebell? Now that is terrible—Kyoko, do better!” She gagged, “you’re a sickly romantic.”

“Ouch.” She fake winced, “you’ve bruised yet another man’s ego.”

“You’re not a man.” She mumbled pulling her hand closer, “that’s why I like you so much.”

-:-


End file.
